(1) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method of the display device, and more particularly, to a display device in which an equipotential is generated substantially entirely on a common electrode, and a manufacturing method of the display device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, typically includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
The two display panels of the liquid crystal display device may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line for transferring a gate signal and a data line for transferring a data signal are disposed crossing each other, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like may be provided. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be provided. In the liquid crystal display, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be further provided on the thin film transistor array panel.
In such a conventional liquid crystal display device, each of the two display panels includes a substrate, and respective constituent elements are provided on the substrate of each of the two display panels.